Mixtape
Español= :"¡Db-db-db-db-droptaboosh!" :― Mixtape Mixtape es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en un compositor de dubstep algo arrogante quien le gusta enseñarle a los demás su música...exageradamente alta. Aspecto Mixtape viste una chaqueta de cuero negra, una cabeza falsa de lechuza de pico negro y tonalidades negras y verdes y unos audífonos dorados. Fisicamente es una nutria a quien le destaca su piel gris, su cola similar a la de un castor y sus bigotes. Descripcion Mixtape es una nutria de género ambiguo, compositor de música electrónica e incluso de videojuegos. Es una persona educada y paciente, aunque algo arrogante y presumido debido a su gran habilidad al componer música que le han llevado a tal fama que ha sido contratado en fiestas privadas como DJ, ha sido contratado para música de videojuegos y muchas más cosas. A pesar de esto, Mixtape tiene la mala costumbre de casi no escuchar a nadie, incluso a sus fanáticos, lo que lo dejan sordo ante instrucciones básicas o hasta escuchar advertencias; además, tiene una mala costumbre de poner su música muy fuerte lo que le puede dar problemas. Caracter Mixtape es una persona muy paciente y educada mostrado en su comportamiento con las demás personas; sin embargo, su costumbre a poner la música fuerte lo hace un poco desagradable para los demás. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Mixtape con los demas personajes. Amistades Floki : Al parecer, usa su música en su intro de sus videos por lo que parecen llevarse bien. Sus fans : Lo adoran por la música que compone y el se los agradece, aunque no siempre les da la atención que requieren. Neutral Varios personajes : Aunque no se lleva mal con ellos directamente ,su música extravagantemente fuerte suele meterlo en problemas con ellos. Enemistades TBA Frases/Gestos :"La vida es como el dubstep, una vez alcanza el drop, todo se pone de cabeza" :― Mixtape haciendo comparaciones :"Se dice habilidad" :― Mixtape a sus haters Apariciones Mixtape apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar su cabeza o brazos. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 78% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Empleos Según visto en episodios. Compositor de música.- Todas sus apariciones Curiosidades Sube su música a un sitio web llamado Bloodgrounds el cual es referencia a Newgrounds. Su cabeza falsa de lechuza es referencia a deadmau5, ya que la característica principal de aquel compositor es una cabeza grande de ratón azul. Aunque su cabeza falsa referencia a deadmau5, el creador lo inspiró un poco más en Xtrullor, principalmente el estilo de su música, aunque este ultimo es más considerado por sus fans. |-| English= Full name Creator Image Country Fear(s) Gender Likes Dislikes Species Color Size Age Relatives Friends Enemies Lover(s) First Kill Kill Count First Death Deaths Debut Last appearance Number of appearances Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje name is a character from HTF:AD created by XMC-Grim-Reaper. He/She/It consists of Details Appearance Character wears Clothing Physically, Character is a & Details Character bio info :v (Optional) Background Story "" (Optional) Weaponry Weapon : Advantages Detalles Detalles Disadvantages Details Details Mood Abilities & Powers : : : Weaknesses & Weakpoints : : : Relations This tab refers to the Character's relations with other characters. Friends [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemies [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Quotes/Gestures :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Roles Character appeared on the following episodes. Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Murders Listed chronologically. Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Series Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Character (# of times killed) - (Episode name)details (Episode name)details Deaths & Injuries Character's deaths involve Details Deaths Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details Injuries Listed chronologically. Series name - details Series name - details (Optional)Employments Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Trivia Categoría:Personajes Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Nutrias Categoría:Personajes Grises Categoría:Personajes de Género Desconocido Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes basados en personas reales Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada